Diving Into Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Co-written with ianon2013. When Evilon escapes and tries to steal the Water Trophy from Dive Clop's home, two Portal Masters and their friends come together to stop Evilon for good.


**A story ianon2013 and I worked on together. Skylanders belongs to Activision. Isabel belongs to ianon2013 and I only own Rachel.**

 **Contains some spoilers for the Trap Team Mirror Of Mystery level.**

* * *

 **Diving Into Adventure**

It was another morning in Skylands. Isabel came back for adventure and fun. She saw Eye Brawl talking to Swarm, but saw a blue figure hiding behind one of his legs.

Wondering who was hiding behind Swarm, she headed over. "Hey, Eye Brawl!" She said happily.

"Hey Izzy," Eye Brawl said. "Do you know Dive Clops?"

She smiled. "I've heard of him, but haven't officially met him yet," she said.

"He's behind Swarm's leg. He's a little shy to new Portal Masters."

Isabel smiled in amusement and went up to Swarm, seeing Dive Clops peeking out at her, but not moving away from Swarm. The Air Giant Skylander chuckled. "It's okay, Dive Clops. She doesn't bite," he said.

Isabel then kneeled down to help the shy Supercharger feel less afraid of her, and saw him move a little bit out from behind Swarm. His obvious curiosity made her smile.

The Supercharger Skylander got closer to her. "H-hi Izzy, I'm Dive-Clops," he said, then holds out his hand.

She shook his hand, still smiling. Just then, they all heard a Mariachi trill and Fiesta pulled up in his Crypt Crusher with Rachel in the backseat and she jumped out, coughing a bit as the car had kicked up some dust. "Whew!" she said before seeing the three Skylanders and Isabel getting up, looking at them with slightly upset looks. "Fiesta, I thought you said we were clear."

The Mariachi skeleton jumped out and saw what she meant. "Oops," he said, looking sheepish. "Um, sorry guys."

"Great, now I'm gonna have to shower," Isabel groans.

"I agree with that," Dive said.

Eye Brawl looked at Swarm and both nodded before the Undead giant grabbed Isabel and Rachel while Swarm grabbed Dive Clops and Fiesta and raced toward the pool nearby and both girls shrieked as Eye Brawl gently tossed them in. Dive Clops let out a happy laugh and Fiesta let out a frightened trill as they were both tossed into the pool too.

Rachel surfaced with a gasp and saw Isabel struggling a bit and so reached for her friend's hand and helped her surface. Isabel then turned to glare at Eye Brawl. "Not funny," she said to him.

Rachel swam to the edge and got out. "Well, it is a hot day," she said, looking at the bright side of being dunked into the pool.

"Eh, true," Isabel said. "But thankfully I'm wearing waterproof clothing."

The two heard laughing nearby and Isabel saw Rattle Shake and Cobra Cadabra. "Are you guys alright?" Rattle asked.

Rachel jumped up at seeing the two snake-like Skylanders and swallowed when she saw Cobra Cadabra. She knew Rattleshake as he was a friend of Magna Charge, her first Skylander partner, but she hadn't met Cadabra yet. She then looked at Rattle and smiled.

"We're okay, mate," she said, a bit of an Australian accent in her voice which made him chuckle.

Cobra smiled at the girl. "So you're Rachel?"

Surprised he knew her name, she backed up a step. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "How do you know my name?"

"Rattle told me about you, he says you're really nice."

Rachel took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, I do my best," she said modestly with a smile before her face took on a curious look. "What brings you and Rattle here?"

"We were just talking until we heard splashes in the pool," Cobra said.

"Oh, that was Eye Brawl and Swarm tossing us in after Fiesta got us all dusty from pulling up in his ride too fast," said Rachel, giving Fiesta a look as the Mariachi skeleton wrung the water from his clothes, his face paint somehow not washing away.

Suddenly, Master Eon appeared before them. "Everyone, I need you all to come to the Academy immediately," he said.

Isabel nodded. "We're on our way," she said.

Everyone piled onto the Crypt Crusher and Fiesta floored it to Skylands Academy.

Isabel had her hands in her pockets. Rubbing her undead trap nervously.

Cadabra noticed. "What's wrong, Isabel?" he asked.

"This must be serious business if Eon wants all of us to be at the academy," Isabel admits. "It's making me nervous."

Rachel turned to her and wrapped an arm around her in a comforting hug. "I'm a bit nervous too," she said. "Master Eon sounded very worried."

Eye Brawl nodded. "Someone must be causing a lot of trouble," he said. "I'm willing to bet it's Kaos."

"Or someone just as powerful as him," said Dive Clops nervously.

"We'll find out when we get there," said Rachel as she felt Rattleshake place a hand on her shoulder. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as they finally arrived at the Academy.

"I bet Kaos got his powers back," Isabel said, then turned to Rachel. "Did you know that he lost it after the Superchargers battled Kaos and the darkness?"

Rachel shook her head as Cobra Cadabra helped her down and she let him, giving him a grateful smile before looking back at Isabel. "I didn't know that," she said. "And I've got a bad feeling you might be right."

"And that's what I'm worried about," Isabel said. "Let's go to Eon."

The two girls entered the Academy with Eye Brawl, Swarm, Dive Clops, Fiesta, Rattleshake, and Cobra Cadabra following them as they headed for the meeting room where Master Eon was waiting and he looked relieved at seeing them. "Thank you for coming so fast," he said.

"We never waste time when there's trouble," said Rachel.

"And from your call, it sounds like big trouble," said Swarm. "What happened?"

"Is it about Kaos?" Isabel asked worriedly.

Master Eon sighed. "Yes and no," he said. "Yes, it's about Kaos, but no, he's not the threat this time."

"Who is it, then?" asked Cadabra.

"An old enemy," said Master Eon. "Evilon."

Rachel looked up at him. "Evilon?" she asked. "Isn't he your evil duplicate in the Mirror Of Mystery?"

"Yes," he said. "He escaped to this world with Kaos' help and drained Kaos of his power and then went off to the sea."

Isabel looked confused. "Why would he go to the sea?" she asked.

Dive Clops gasped in horror. "My home," he said worriedly.

The others looked confused and turned to Master Eon for an explanation.

Isabel comforts Dive-Clops. "So how do we defeat him if he's out at sea?"

"Evilon is after the sea trophy, which is guarded by Dive Clop's King," said Master Eon. "He is looking to gain the trophy and capture the superchargers one by one."

Rachel turned to look at Dive Clops, who was holding onto Isabel. She then turned to Fiesta, who gave her a worried look. She then felt resolve fill her. "That's not going to happen," she said firmly. "We'll defeat him and make sure he doesn't get that trophy."

Isabel nodded. "I'm with Rachel," she said.

"As are we," said Eye Brawl as Swarm, Rattleshake, and Cobra Cadabra stood beside him.

Amazed and relieved that his friends would help save his home, Dive Clops stood up. "Come on, we'll take my ride," he said.

"Good luck," said Master Eon as they headed out.

* * *

"Okay, Dive. Do you know if the trophy is above water or under?" Isabel asked.

"It's under water," said the water Supercharger. "We'll have to take the Dive Bomber."

'If it's under water, then how is Evilon gonna get the trophy?' Isabel thought. "Good to know."

Thankfully, the Dive Bomber was big enough to hold six Skylanders and two Portal Masters and they began diving down into the sea, keeping their eyes open to find Evilon.

"I have potions from Pop Fizz. They'll let us breathe underwater," Isabel said, pointing to her backpack. "Just in case Evilon tries to drown us."

Rachel nodded. "Good thinking," she said and then looked worried. "I remember the only way to beat him before was to attack Evil Flynn's ship. How are we going to defeat him now?"

"I don't have a clue," Isabel admits. "It would be impossible to fight him directly face to face." Then she chuckled at her joke.

"There is one way," said Cadabra suddenly. "Evilon needs a mirror because he can't survive outside of one, unlike Master Eon."

"So, he can't move around freely like Master Eon?" asked Eye Brawl in surprise.

Cadabra nodded. "However, he can project himself on several mirrors," he said. "Finding the main mirror and smashing it should do the trick."

"But you can bet it won't be easy," said Rachel worriedly as she pulled out her guitar Fiesta had given her when they first met. "This may be the hardest battle we'll ever face."

Isabel nods in agreement. "Well, I do have a mirror with me. If he has mirrors surrounding him, we can break them all. Once all of them are shattered, mine would be left. He goes into my mirror, we shatter it, Evilon is over."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Fiesta. "But it might not be that easy."

"Nevertheless, we'll try it when the time comes," said Swarm.

Rachel strummed her guitar, playing a soft song to calm her friends down as Dive Clops steered the sub and landed it on a track outside the castle and the tracks moved to pull them into the underground cavern. Isabel nodded and pulled out a knife and started sharpening it.

Everyone became silent as the tracks came to a stop and Dive Clops turned to them. "We're in," he said.

Eye Brawl opened the hatch and got out, seeing the sub room was empty and he gestured to the others. "Come on," he said.

Swarm picked up Rattleshake and handed him up to the Undead Giant, who set his friend aside before accepting Cadabra from Swarm, who then turned to Fiesta and Dive Clops.

"Up you two go," he said as he lifted them both and Eye Brawl helped them out. Isabel was next and then Rachel before the Air Giant followed them and closed the hatch.

Rachel glanced around. "I don't like how quiet it is," she said.

Isabel nodded. "It's way too quiet," she agreed as they followed Dive Clops, who was leading them into the castle.

Isabel put the knife in its holster, keeping her hand on the handle. Seeing that, Rachel put one hand on the neck of her guitar, which was currently strapped to her back. Suddenly, she stopped and swung her guitar in front of her, ready to strum it. The others quickly took up attack stances at that. "Did you see Evilon?" asked Eye-Brawl.

"No," said the girl. "But I think I heard him."

They suddenly felt a tremor and bunched together as the walls moved down to reveal several mirrors and each one had Evilon's face in it.

"Oh, snap," Isabel exclaimed. "There are so many mirrors."

Rachel thought fast and decided Isabel's earlier plan was their best bet. "Smash the mirrors!" she said to them all. "Corner him!"

Fiesta let out a Mariachi trill. "It's party time!" he exclaimed.

"For all of Skylands!" Swarm cried out.

That cheer lifted the spirits of his friends and they began attacking the mirrors fast and furiously. While each Skylander used their special attacks, Isabel threw her knife hard at each mirror she came to and they shattered when her knife hit them. Rachel strummed her guitar hard, making more mirrors crack and smash.

Suddenly, Evilon laughed. "You can't defeat me!" he said. "You can't smash the ocean!"

"Whatever you say!" Isabel said. As she smashed the mirrors, she was trying to find a mirror that was different than the others. A big difference. The main mirror.

Just then, water began rushing in and covered the floor. "Isabel. The potions!" Rachel called out.

Isabel quickly tossed her friends the potions and drank one herself and just in time as the water rose very fast and they were having a harder time smashing the mirrors. Dive Clops then noticed something and motioned them to follow. They then saw a room full of mirrors and the one in the middle looked just like the Mirror Of Mystery and there were several mirrors around.

Rachel motioned the others to follow her and they all swam in front of Evilon's main mirror and he was so shocked to see them that he couldn't concentrate on the water attack, especially as he saw they were breathing underwater. "What?!" he exclaimed.

The six Skylanders and two Portal Masters began attacking again, smashing all the mirrors in the room, which prevent Evilon from casting a reflection on the other mirrors and he was furious.

Isabel was smiling as she continued to smash the mirrors. She was careful of the glass as each one was becoming broken. They were soon down to the main mirror and unleashed their attacks, but Evilon caught the attacks and shot them back at them, making them dodge sharply and Isabel fell back, the mirror in her backpack becoming visible. Seeing this, Evilon laughed and teleported to Isabel's handheld mirror.

"You lose!" Evilon declared as the attacks died off.

Isabel picked up the mirror. "Really?" she asked with a smile. "Then we better throw in the mirror."

With that, she threw her handheld mirror at the main mirror and they all performed their special attacks once again. When the attacks and the handheld mirror hit the main mirror, it exploded and caused a huge tremor. "Let's get out of here!" Dive Clops cried out.

They quickly ran out of the castle before they became trapped in it. Rachel quickly opened the hatch to the Dive Bomber and held it open as her friends scrambled inside before she jumped in and Eye Brawl caught her and held her up as she quickly secured the hatch. "Dive!" she cried out urgently.

Dive Clops gunned the engine and the Dive Bomber dove under water and sped away as parts of the castle fell away. "Oh no," said Isabel sadly. Dive placed a hand gently over hers.

"My people build really fast," he said. "Besides the King wanted to remodel it."

She smiled and hugged him before going to sit by Swarm, who picked her up and hugged her. "Your idea worked," he said. "Eye Brawl wasn't kidding when he said you were a quick thinker."

"Both she and Rachel are," said Cobra Cadabra with a smile as he coiled himself around Rachel's waist and she smiled and accepted a hug from him.

"But you guys gave us the muscle," she said. "Brains alone can't defeat villains."

"Neither can brawn," said Eye Brawl. "Just as both are needed to defeat villains, Skylanders and Portal Masters are needed together to defeat evil."

Isabel smiles. "Thanks guys."

"Thank you, girls," said Swarm as he picked them both up and gave them a big hug. The others did the same and they soon reached Skylanders Academy, where the others were gathered and cheered loudly as the six Skylanders and two Portal Masters stepped out of the sub and walked up to the Academy, accepting the cheers humbly as they went in and saw Master Eon inside with Funny Bone and Magna Charge.

"Isabel!" Funny Bone cried out happily, tackling his Portal Master to the floor and licking her face, making her laugh.

Magna Charge lifted Rachel up into his arms and hugged her hard. "I'm proud of you," he said, making her smile.

"Funny Bone, you silly dog!" Isabel laughed.

The others laughed watching them and Master Eon gently cleared his throat. "Well done, all of you," he said.

They nodded and Eye-Brawl suddenly picked up not only Isabel and Funny Bone, but Rachel and Magna Charge too, making them yelp in surprise. "I think it's time for a party!" he said in his deep voice.

The cheers that followed echoed loudly, making Isabel and Rachel smile as they let their giant friend carry them off to the Main Hall to celebrate another victory and another moment of peace in Skylands.

Isabel had fun at the party. She enjoyed eating a delicious chocolate cheesecake as she sat next to Funny Bone. Then two purple ghost arms covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A squeaky male voice asked.

"Um," Isabel said. "Masker Mind."

The mind-control villain laughed. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Cause she's the master of the Undead element, silly," said Rachel, who had come over.

"And you're the master of the Tech element," said Magna Charge with a chuckle.

"Also I could tell because of his squeaky voice," Isabel said. "So have you heard anything from the other Portal Masters?"

Rachel nodded. "They reported that Dive Clops' home is still standing and the castle has been rebuilt," said Rachel. "Some even begrudgingly said you're alright for a Portal Master."

Isabel smiled; then ate more cheesecake. Isabel petted Funny Bone on the head and gave him a bite. "I can't wait for another adventure," she said honestly.

Rachel smiled. "Me too, Isabel," she said. "Me too."

Isabel held up her glass of red grape cider. "To our victory."

Rachel gently clicked her glass against Isabel's. "To our victory," she repeated.

The two drank the sweet cider and hugged their partners. They enjoyed their night and couldn't wait for another adventure another day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418 (who can only take half the credit for this story as the rest of the credit goes to ianon2013)**


End file.
